1, 987 Miles
by dizzyizzy123
Summary: Sylar's thoughts on the road trip with Maya and her brother. I DO NOT OWN HEROES.
1. Beginning

A/N: I got this idea from well, all the episodes involving Sylar and Maya. I have the belief that he has a crush and her..you know what? I'm blathering like an idiot. Just read and review.I'm thinking of expand it. Let me know if I should.

1, 987 miles, I tell myself. 1, 987 miles until we get to New York. 1, 987 miles until Maya gets whatever help she needs. 1,987 miles until I figure out what's wrong with me. 1, 987 miles until I take her and her brother's powers.

I look at Maya who is staring at the road with such intensity; I worry that her power it's going to activate again. She bites her lip nervously. She is afraid. So am I.

I'm afraid I'll never get to have my powers back and hopefully Mohinder will help if he doesn't see through my façade. I'm afraid I'll never get to use such a fantastic power as hers. I look at Maya and she smiles at me. I look at Alejandro who is also staring at the road which great intensity.

I think he's looking at me though, trying to conjure up a power that will give me a long, painful, horrifying death. Maya notices this.

"Don't worry about him," she assures me through her accent. "He is just being…" She searches for a word. "Overprotective?" I suggest. She nods. "He is my brother after all, even if I am the older one." She says some things to Alejandro in Spanish, probably trying to reassure him that I am a good person, I am their angel, blah, blah, blah.

Honestly, that gets old pretty quick.

But it's nice, I'll admit. Maya's walking straight into the witch's cottage and believes I am her great shining knight in the armor, etc.

She'd make a lovely princess, no doubt.

Did I just think that?

No. Yes. I look at her again, fear rising. I did not just think of her as attractive. Her black hair falls in waves against her warm, chocolate skin. I want to touch her, caress her, and maybe kiss her.

I did not just think _that. _Did I?

No, I chide myself. That's wrong. Maya is your toy, not your…_Friend?_ A part of my brain challenges me. _A crush, perhaps? _It mocks me. I shake that thought. Crushes are for pimply faced teenagers with their hormones raging who mumble incoherent things to girls. Crushes are for socially awkward teenage girls with their little pigtails bouncing as they giggle and turn red when boys talk to them. Crushes are _not _for Gabriel Gray.

_Oh, so we're Gabriel Grey now? I thought we were Sylar._

I sneak a peek at Maya. My eyes drift to her dark green tank top and to her jeans. She's still pretty but I bet she's a knockout in bright colors.

Look at me, with all this fantasies on how Maya would be as a damsel in distress sort of princess, how'd she look in bright colors, how'd she look in a wedding gown—

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I just think how'd she look in a _wedding gown_?

My brain is making fun of me but I let myself escape into a fantasy where some way, somehow, we're standing at the altar with Maya is standing in an elaborate white gown. I don't really see who's there but I know Alejandro has a sort of disgruntled yet approving look on his face. I look back at Maya who is smiling with her teeth showing, matching the white dress. I lift her fail and hold her face, lean in and—

_What? Kiss her? Marry her? Live happily ever after?_

I settle for brushing some stray strands out of her face. She smiles at me again, her gleaming teeth contrast next to her skin. She focuses on the road and continues to drive. Eventually we reach an all night diner. Alejandro finds some cash in the glove compartment. Apparently, Derek (the guy whose car we basically stole) was loaded.

Alejandro mumbles in Spanish he has to go to the bathroom but Maya and I sit down and order something. I see there are a couple of Mexican cowboys sipping black coffee and a tired looking family. Maybe Hispanic or white, it's hard to tell; the diner's pretty dim. A waitress brings us coffees.

"Travelin'?" she asks. I nod. "Visiting an old friend in New York."

"You guys from around here?" she asks. I shake my head. "We were in Mexico for—"

"Our wedding," interrupts Maya, her eyes sparkling. She's lying but the waitress doesn't notice. "I hope you two have a happy marriage or whatever you're supposed to say to newlyweds," says the waitress and she leaves our table.

I glance at the newspapers someone left and scour it for any mentions of Maya or her brother. The bets choice seems one in Spanish and I scan it for our names. I see a mention of the officer and I'm pretty sure _muerte_ means dead. And I'm also sure that they mean the Maya Herrera in there is the same one sitting next to me. Maya notices the newspaper and the small article.

"Don't worry," she murmurs, holding my hand. "Gabriel."

I love how she says my name. She says it in a way it sounds like music. Gabriel.

Oh, I'm getting mushy.

She continues speaking, "We will find Dr. Suresh and he will know everything."

I wonder if Mohinder knows how to tell someone you are hopelessly in love with them but you also want to kill them in order to get their powers.

I should ask him that before I kill him.

Eventually, we ate something for the road and Alejandro offered to take over the driving. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of being in choking range of Alejandro. It's not because I'd get to sit with Maya, really. It's just not. I go into the backseat with Maya who promptly falls asleep, leaning her head against my shoulder. I try to ignore the heat in my cheeks and bite my lip. Alejandro casts me a dirty look, daring me to try something.

I sigh and hope my next few thoughts will help me get through our car ride.

1, 987 miles, 1,987 miles, 1,987 miles...


	2. Corpus Christi

Corpus Christi: 1, 852 miles

Texas is a nice place, I think. I notice my white skin has gotten a little darker and there is a small layer of sweat on my forehead. I wipe it. It's too damn hot.

Maya comes out of the gas station with a map. We spread it out on the hood and pick a path. Maya traces her fingers across our chosen trail. I pick up the map, my hand coming in contact with hers. I draw back quickly, as if she shocked me.

_Well, she did. An electric shock of—_

Don't say it.

-_-LOVE! Gabriel and Maya sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G--_

Shut up, I think and we get into the car. It's my turn to drive. Thankfully, Maya keeps me company while her brother dozes off in the backseat. I know he's not really sleeping, although he wants to. He's watching us through slitted eyes. I remember him telling Maya something about her powers after I convinced her to use them on the men. If they activate again, he'd let me die.

We were going to have _so _many issues by the time we get to New York. New York. And then the thoughts why I'm really there, sitting in the car hit me.

I'm not supposed to fall in love with anyone. I'm supposed to be special. I'm supposed to get my powers back. I'm supposed to—

_Oh quit your whining, _Gabriel. _Isn't that how she says it?_Gah-brrrr-el?

You don't know anything, I scream at Sylar. He's smirking but he quiets.

"Gabriel?"

That's not funny, I tell him. He sneers.

_I didn't do that. She's really saying it._

Maya looks at me with a worried expression. "Are you all right?" I realize that she is talking to me and not Sylar mocking me.

I start to nod and focus on the road. It's sunset now. The sun glows red, casting shadows. Blood red. I look at Maya again. I start feeling a little bad that I'd have to kill her unless I figure out a way to get her powers without cutting her brain open. If I do figure out a way to do that, would she be happy or would she be angry hat I took away her ability?

"Do you like having your power?" I ask quietly. I see Alejandro is really asleep in the mirror. He will not interfere. Maya thinks.

"I do not like having a power that can harm so many people," she says.

"It's useful," I argue. "If you were ever in a fight—"

"Yes but innocent people would be killed!" she snaps. She looks out the window, trying to calm down. I don't press the matter.I don't want her eyes going black.

"I don't know the limits of my powers. I do not know if I can take out a city or a country. It would be much more easier if I could just—"she trails off. "--focus on one person that way no one else would get hurt. Or if I could stop the effect by myself. Without Alejandro." She lightens up,c hanging the subject. "Is the sunset not beautiful? I remember in the Honduras, when I was a little girl, the sun seemed so huge. It looked like it might swallow our town." She jabbers on about her childhood. I don't notice until she was talking about her brother's wedding to someone that she has tears in her eyes.

"You miss home, don't you?" I ask. She nods. "At the wedding, I first realized I had this…curse."

"Power," I correct. "Nothing like this is a curse unless it is used for evil."

"It's not a gift," she argues.

"But it's a power. Or ability," I continue. I look at her. She's so pretty. The light makes her skin glow a little. "You have not used your powers for neither good nor evil. It's a power." I change the subject. "What happened? What triggered your—"I search for a word but Maya knows what I mean.

"I saw his bride with another man. They saw me too. The man grabbed me. He told me to never tell my brother about them or he'd…I got scared. It happened. And I ended up killing half our relatives." She is crying know. I reach for her hand and she clasps mine.

_Do you know what you're doing? You're holding hands!_

I don't care.

_I do. I might not even wait until New York if you keep acting like this._

You don't control me.

_We'll see._


	3. San Antonio

San Antonio: 1, 852 miles

We've made it to San Antonio. It's a great place with the Alamo and the Riverwalk and all these tourist-y stuff to do. We're still scanning newspapers for any mentions of Maya and Alejandro but nothing's come up. We're starting to relax a little; no one's chasing us. We decide to explore the city a little and we start to forget that we have (or in my case, had) powers. To passerby, we're just a bunch of tourists.

We split up with Alejandro deciding to go take a tour of the Alamo. Leaving me. Alone. With Maya. I'm starting to go giddy. I can't wipe off the smile on my face as we walk down the Riverwalk. It's even harder to wipe it off when Maya grabs my hands and points to something. It's a lot harder when she doesn't let go.

_Oh, don't tell me you're going to be mushy all night._

Back off. Just let me enjoy this, okay?

_Go ahead. You might as well. You won't be having such a grand ole time in New York anyway._

I wave that thought away as we turn into a souvenir shop. Maya laughs and shows me a bumper sticker that read, "I WASN'T BORN IN TEXAS BUT I GOT HERE AS FAST AS I COULD." I smile at it while Maya gasps in amazement at a stuffed animal in the shape of an armadillo. I walk over to her.

"I didn't know you could read English." She smiles at me. "Gabriel, I learned English from these books. They had passages of English in them."

I nod and look at a couple of things and wish I could buy Maya something, something that says—

_I LOVE YOU. I WANT TO KISS YOU. I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND. I WANT TO MARRY YOU. I WANT YOU TO BEAR MY CHILDREN—_

SHUT UP!

_Oh, it's so amusing to see you get riled up by a few of my comments. Why don't you try that little yellow rose necklace._

I look in a random direction and see the necklace Sylar was talking about. It had a leather chain with a yellow rose. It came with a small card explaining the significance of the yellow rose to Texas. I hesitated but bought it when Maya wasn't looking. I'd give it to her later tonight.

_Maybe in a candle lit café and it's just the two of you…_

SHUT UP! Actually, that's not a half bad idea.

We walk down the Riverwalk to a small café, still holding hands to my delight. We sit down and order coffees.

Now, I think. Do I give it to her now?

_Not until you get the coffees._

I don't believe I'm taking romance advice from my alter-ego who wants to kill the girl I may be in love with.

May be?!? _You just freakin' fantasized about your wedding like a girl!_

But—

_A girl!_

The waitress brings us our coffees and I reach into my pocket. I begin, "Maya—" but a newscast interrupts me.

"Mexican officials are still searching for Alejandro and Maya Herrera who have brutally murdered twelve people. Officials are asking for residents of Texas, California, Arizona, and New Mexico to be on the look out for them. Back to you, Tom"

Maya looks at me in horror. She starts to gasp for air as her pupils starts to grow dark and I grab her hands. "It's okay," I tell her. "We'll get to the hotel, get in the car, and drive out of the state and then we're home free."

She calms down. Her eyes are still a little black which I don't like. "C'mon!"

We rush out, 'forgetting' to pay. We push through the crowd and I think to Sylar, Did you plan this?

_Maybe. Maybe not. Happy trip, _Gabriel.

A/N: That is an actual bumper sticker and I will allow you a little bit about me. I am a Texas native. Not from San Antonio though. It's a major city, north from San Antonio. Can you guess where I'm from?


	4. Dallas

Dallas: 1,550 miles

We're almost out of Texas. So close. We'll be heading into Arkansas or Oklahoma next. We're heading into downtown Dallas. I look at all the buildings and skyscrapers. Kind alike New York. I think back to San Antonio. I keep replaying that scene with me and Maya when we're at the café. I could've given it to her quickly but there wouldn't be any…

_Sentiment?_

I don't want to fight with you. Not now, at least.

_Go ahead. I'm sure Al-e- what's his face will be more than happy to entertain you._

I look at the passenger seat where a grim, scowling Alejandro sits. He is not happy to be sitting with me and neither am I. Until we switch shifts, we'll probably be cussing out each other in our own language. I pretend to check out the car behind us but I'm really looking at a sleeping Maya.

Alejandro makes a snorting sound to get my attention. I grip the steering wheel hard. Three more hours of this? I made a mistake telling Alejandro my original plan for him and Maya. He could speak perfect English or have looked up my words in a dictionary.

Thankfully, Maya awakes. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and asks, "Where are we?"

"Estámos en Dallas," responds Alejandro. "Mira!" he points to a tower with a globe on the top. Its lights twinkle in the dark night.

"That is the Reunion Tower," says Maya, her eyes watching the building as we pass it. "Our cousin came to Dallas once and he described this great building that looked like a microphone. It sounded beautiful and it looks even more beautiful in person."

Like you, I want to say but I didn't know if I can.

"Like you," whispers Sylar, his eyes focused on the road. Maya turns away and blushes a little. A smudge of red appears on her cheeks and mine. I did not just say that.

You_didn't. _I_ did._

"Where to next?" asks Maya. I turn to Alejandro. "Um…Can-can…"

"¿Puedes pasarme el mapa?" she asks him. Alejandro hands her the map and she spreads it our on the dashboard. To do this, she leans over in between our seats. I quickly focus on the map. She has no idea what kind of view she's giving me. Thankfully, she sits back in her seat. I glance at the map every so often.

"Where to next?" she asks. I look at the map again. "It says here I need to go on the I-30 east."

"Before we know it, we will be in Nueva York," she says. I can't see her but I know she's smiling. She speaks to her brother, telling him to cheer up. He gives her a smile, so big, it's almost fake. Satisfied, she relaxes in the backseat. To me, he gives a dirty look.

It's going to be a long ride.

To those of you who guessed, I AM from...

DALLAS!

Also, in the last episode of Heroes, (I'm not spilling anything for those of you who have not seen it) Sylar/ Gabriel and Maya have made it to New York so I'm going to build up to there and follow the show on the rest. There will be four more chpaters until I catch up with the show and I'm updating them all tonight. So if I don't post for awihle, that should be enough to tide you ever.

But that's never enough, huh?


	5. Little Rock

Chapter Five: 1, 233 miles

Little Rock, Arkansas

After four wildly entertaining hours with Alejandro who kept staring me with this expression that said, "If my sister weren't here, I'd kill you."

Note my sarcasm, please.

We pull into a gas station to fill up. Alejandro grabs some cash from Derek's stash and thrusts it toward me. I take it and walk into the mini-mart. The bored looking teenager looks up at me and nods as I hand him a twenty for fill up.

"Know any motels around here?" I ask. He thinks for a moment. "There's a good Motel 6 around here. Just go down Elm Road and then turn left on Myerwood. Good prices, like twelve dollars a night."

I mumble my thanks and turn to leave. "Careful out there," he calls. I want to stop but I don't. A sweat is already breaking out but I make myself calm down. People say that all the time. All the freakin' time. No need to worry. No one here knows about Maya and Alejandro.

I tell Maya about the hotel which she translates to her brother. We find the Motel Six pretty easy and we head inside.

The old woman tries to make small talk with a friendly, "Where are y'all from?" but I don't know if it's Alejandro's and Maya's tired expression or my annoyed one but she stops trying to be nice and enters a business-like mode. She asks us what we'd prefer, one bed or two and so on.

As we trudge up the stairs to our room on the second floor (the elevator was broken), I stop and wince. A headache is coming on and I don't know why.

"¿Estás bien?" asks Alejandro, forgetting I can't understand him. Maya translates for me quickly. "Are you okay?" I nod.

"I'm just tired," I lie but I have a sneaking suspicion that's not why my head feels like the Roadrunner dropped an anvil on it.

We exchange mumbled good nights and I retreat to my room.

I sit on the bed and hunch over. I want to throw up. I stumble my way to the bathroom and I catch a glimpse of myself in the cracked mirror. There's a layer of cold sweat on my forehead. I grab a towel and hastily wipe my face and then kneel over the toilet.

I wait for something to come out. Hell, I'd be pleased if my freakin' heart went down the toilet if it only meant that Sylar wasn't starting to take over.

A series of knocks interrupts my thought. I wipe my face again with the towel and open the door.

It's Maya.

"We thought we'd go to that diner we saw by the gas station," she says. "Are you alright?"

I want to answer but someone else beats me to the punch. "I'm good," says Sylar. "I just have a stomach ache. I think coffee of something might help."

* * *

Sorry, thanks to skewedviolinist, I forgot to edit out the previous chapters like I usually do. Sorry about that! And yes, smith, you get a brain cookie. And a Lexus. 


	6. Memphis

A/N: OMG! I am _so SORRY _I have not updated in forever and I feel really guilty whenever I get those emails that some of you put my story on your alert or in your favorites and I haven't tried to start a chapter. I've been really busy with school and today we finally got out for our winter break and I'm very high on sugar tonight so I'm going to try to get TWO or maybe even THREE whole chapters for you guys. And if you saw the Heroes finale, I'm going to try to end my story so it parallels with it and whatnot. If I make mistakes, I'm sorry but my computer's acting retarded and won't let me watch the episodes on NBC.

Chapter Six: 1,098 miles

Memphis, Tennessee

I've been trying for like, the last ten hours to break out and take control again but Sylar's put blocks or some sort of obstacle where I can't get through. I keep reviewing in my head my last conversations with Maya. Did I conjure him? Did I say some magic word and then he came?

One fortunate or unfortunate thing about having a multiple personality disorder or whatever the hell I have, is that I can hear whatever my alter ego is thinking. Like how he'll kill her and Alejandro. So far, he's sticking to the usual method of slicing their heads opens. Sylar steals several glances at Maya and he's far from obviously doing it. I mean, when I look at Maya, her brother always seems to catch me or she catches me and I have to make some lame conversation. Anyway, I'm trying to persuade Sylar to let me take over on the grounds he's unstable—

_You can't really prepare an argument when I'm listening to your tactics._

Damn. If I can read his mind, he can read mine. I'm going to have to wing it. I take a deep breath—

_Can you take deep breaths when you're trapped in your own body? He muses._

Shut up! I hiss. Let me think.

_About?_

How to stop you.

_You can't stop me _G_ because I am a part of you therefore you'd destroy yourself and you won't do that._

Want to bet?

_Go ahead. Let's bet. Let's set up a freakin' casino while we're at it! _He starts to laugh inwardly though or else Maya or Alejandro might wonder why he's--I mean me-- is laughing randomly.

You think I'm afraid.

_Think? Think?! No, I know Gabe because you want to be special and I am your link to being special. Who has the powers Gabriel? Me. Not you. _Me. _I mean, I was the one who thought up that whole thing with Mohinder and did it. I was chosen to receive all those powers._

You stole them. You weren't chosen. You went in and pretended to be Zane or whoever and tricked all those people. You pretended to be Mohinder, for God's sake!

_Yes, my brain was working a little slow that day. I should've tried for a British accent or something to make it look like I was from India. I mean, Mohinder? It's not exactly an Irish name is it?_

That's not the point.

_Whatever. You're acting like such a big baby. We've done this a millions times before and you never complained._

I don't know how I did it but I found myself looking at Maya who was smiling at downtown Memphis.

I forgot people get hurt.

* * *

I hope that makes up for what I missed. BTW, did you know Zachary Quinto (the actor who plays Sylar) is half Irish, half Italian? Because I didn't. 


	7. Nashville

Chapter Seven: 886 miles

Nashville, Tennessee

A/N: looking back, I realize Alejandro has had a really small part so I've decided to try expand him.

Somehow in the middle of Nashville, Sylar decides he's going to brood awhile in my brain or wherever I was when he took over. I let out a loud shaky breathe and which I think is pretty quiet but the fifty-four year old woman in the next booth of the diner gives me an annoyed look and the evil eye.

Alejandro joins me and takes a seat across from me. He just sits there and stares at me. I, of course, do the most mature option I have which unfortunately does not include me strangling him in front of ten diners.

I stare right back.

_Oh, you act so high and mighty about not killing innocents and here you are imagining what it'd be like wrapping your fingers around his little neck. _

I decide to do the mature thing again which does not include mentally tearing Sylar apart and it actually working or telling him to shut his fat face up. I just ignore him.

_**I know you can hear my thought Gabriel so listen and listen well.**_

_Holy crap, he's talking to you telepathically._

No shit, Sherlock. Although I am curious how his thought translate into English for me.

_**You think I am simple. Just a poor country boy from Central America but I am not. You know what Maya can do and believe me; you've only seen a fraction of what I can do. You will not hurt us.**_

_That's a bluff. All he can do is repel Maya's disease._

Shut up! I think but the message is accidentally transferred to Alejandro.

_**I am not like Maya. I am not easily influenced by American men who seek to use others.**_

It's not like that, I protest. I want to help. I want to get help.

_**Your actions are suggesting otherwise but I'm going to let you off with a warning: Do not hurt Maya. You can torture me all you want or hand me over to the police but you let her walk free.**_

_I've never liked this whole brother-sister bond. It's so annoying. I mean, taking the fall for what your sibling did? I'd let mine hang._

You don't have any siblings, I remind him. I channel my thoughts to Alejandro.

Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you guys but some things are just out of my control.

_**Like what? He demands.**_

"Have you ordered yet?" asks Maya, coming up to us. She slides next to her brother. "Yo tengo mucha hambre. I am so hungry. You know what I miss? The tamales Tia Rosa would make every Christmas—" Maya chatters away and as much as I…_something_ her, I hold a little contempt for her.

I think I heard somewhere talking about your problems helps you out a little.

* * *

A/N: I'm noty going to offer a Heroes type explaination why Sylar and Alejandro can understand each other. I'm just going to say it's one of those things that guys do (and girls do too!) and...It's 12:24 where I am. I'm going to go to bed and I hope I gets lurverlies reviews from y'all. I am still sorry I forgot about you!

passes out free homemade pies and $500 gift cards to Best Buy.


	8. Blacksburg

Chapter Eight: 484 miles

Blacksburg, Virginia

So now it's Maya and me outside of the Motel 6, leaning against the railing outside of our hotel rooms. None of us are speaking, we're just being quiet. I want to say something or do something but I can't think of anything. We're both just staring out at Virginia Tech campus across the street. Maya shivers all of a sudden and I quickly realize this is an opportunity to talk to her.

"Cold?" I ask and then immediately regret it as Sylar uses my stupidity to sneer at me.

_No, no Gabriel! She's just shivering because it's so amazing to being in your handsome presence! She's shivering in delight! No, no! She's shivering from warmth! She's shivering from—_

I get the point, I think as I take off my jacket it and place it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she says. She gives me a smile without showing her teeth. I repress the urge to kiss her and—

_There we go again, acting like a girl. Honestly, were you even born a boy? Seriously! Because with all these _feelings _and all this—this _niceness_ points to you being a girl! Was there some sex change that I was not aware of? _

While Sylar rants about my lack of masculinity, I realize Maya's lips are moving. Then I realize she's asking me a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say, feeling embarrassed. Sylar, please don't make me say anything stupid to her.

_Don't count on it._

"I asked if you could tell me more about Dr. Suresh."

"He's….a…um, doctor. Whose name is Suresh. Mohinder Suresh." Maya suppresses a giggle. "He's Indian—"

"I could tell," said Maya. "From the book. It said he was born in India." She gives me a confused look. "Wait, aren't we meeting Chandra Suresh?"

"Well, Dr. Chandra Suresh died a couple months back and his son, Mohinder, has taken over his work. Last time I saw him, he said he was working on a cure." I fibbed on the last part. I couldn't really remember what Mohinder had been doing. First we had been looking for the people on the list and then he claimed to have found the gene that determines our abilities.

"He will help us, right?" she asks. I nod enthusiastically and realize she's looking for more reassurance.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Maya. I'll protect you from anything evil," I tell her, taking a step toward her. "Even from my power?" she whispers. I come closer and start stroking her hair. "Your power isn't evil. You aren't evil. You are a hero for people like us, people who want to take control of their powers…" I inch my face towards hers. "…And their lives." I lean down and her eyes start to close as she leans towards me.

"Maya?! Gabriel?!" Alejandro calls out and she pulls away from me to answer him.

Dammit. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

_Damn him to hell, huh? That can be arranged._

_A/N: HAHA! _I finally updated! does a little dance Sorry for keeping you waiting so long but I've been busy with school and I've been battling laziness. Bad me, bad! But come on! I have blessed you with a chapter and it is your duty to review! It doesn't have to be long; it can be short. Just tell me if you spot grammatical or spelling errors or if I getting out of character or something. I miss you peeps! And I know smithsbabe and SkewedViolinist aren't the only ones reading my story. Okay, I get emails when someone adds this to their alerts which I am thankful for by the way. Anyway, just review. Just do it. You know you want to.

Everyone loves you when you're six feet under —John Lennon.


	9. Cook Lake

Cook Lake, Virginia

234 miles

A/N: Ha-ha! I've finally remembered you all. Okay, this is in Truth and Consequences and is basically what takes place with Alejandro, Gabe/Sylar and Maya. There are three planned chapters yet to come, the last one in New York City. So I offer a poll: Should I make a sequel to this story? Or should I end this story with a chapter for Gabe's recollections of what happened on his little road trip and forget the sequel and start a new story? Or both but obviously not at the same time—well, maybe. You decide.

"It's so beautiful here Gabriel," Maya says to me. Actually, it's not me—she's talking to Sylar. I am a prisoner in my own body. I'm definitely going to need therapy but until then, I have to watch Sylar pour some red, wine which I have no idea how and where he got it, into Maya's glass. She thanks him and then says, "I almost feel normal." I try to order my hands to cup her face and kiss her but Sylar, being in control of my body quickly shoots down the orders and says, "After you see Dr. Suresh, you will be."

This comment pleases her and she replies happily, "And then Alejandro and I can go back home." My heart sinks again as it hits me that neither Maya nor Alejandro are citizens of the U.S. Maya would have to go home as soon as she gets cured, whether I finally kiss her or not. Sylar, of course, knows this but is very interested in keeping Maya in the United States as long as possible…whatever it takes. Sylar looks at Maya for a second. He looks down as he suggests, "What if Alejandro could go home now?" She reaches for the bottle of wine again. I manage to make my/his hand freeze momentarily. I refuse to let Sylar get Maya drunk, and convince her to ditch her brother against her will. Although—no, no! It's a bad idea and it's mean to separate family. _Again with the sibling thing. All that unconditional love blah, blah, blah._

Maya becomes confused. "But I need my brother." She becomes a little panicked as she tries to explain to Sylar why she needs Alejandro. "He's the only who can stop me from hurting anyone else." This doesn't affect Sylar. "What if you could learn?" he persists. "To control your own power?" Maya is surprised. Sylar knows the thought has never entered her mind. 

_Poor kid, _he muses. _So dependent on her brother. Honestly, isn't he ever annoyed by her constant—_

SHUT UP! You don't know anything about her or her brother! I shout so loudly at Sylar, I almost miss out on what is said next. 

He shrugs. "I've seen people's powers grow." He switches the subject. "Do you love your brother enough to let him go?" Oh that is a trick question. And not to mention cliché. And Sylar says _I'm_the cheesy one. And unfortunately, Maya doesn't know what's in store so she readily agrees. 

"Of course." She frowns a little. "But it's not possible." Sylar pounces. "You'll never know," he says smoothly. "Unless you try." 

Again with the clichés, I scold him. He refuses to respond. Damn. I was hoping he'd get annoyed with me and in a moment of weakness, I could take over again.

_See, when you say your plans out loud, that's how I can_ _stay in control longer._

Double damn.

Maya becomes a little nervous. "We should go back," she says and looks desperately over her shoulder for her brother. She starts to stand up. "You put him through enough, Maya." Sylar speaks in a calm tone but she knows it's an accusation. "Me?" she asks, surprised. Sylar continues on his wonderful quest to make Maya cry or use her power—whichever came first. "He gave up his entire life for you even after you _killed_ his wife." 

Maya becomes defensive. "It was an accident!" "You really think he's forgiven you?" taunts Sylar. Stop, stop! I scream. She's going to get upset! Maya becomes a little angry. "She was cheating on him!" she protests. "So she deserved to die?" asks Sylar in (mock) shock. "No, that's not what I meant!" Maya looks to be on the verge of tears. I want to stop him and hold her and tell her it wasn't her fault and—

_Please shut up now. You sappiness is making me sick. _

But—

_SHUT UP NOW!_

"That's not what I meant." Maya is standing up now and is bracing herself for a run. Sylar is aggravating her, causing her power to surface. And she knows it. She tries to run but Sylar leaps up and grabs her. "But you wanted to kill her, didn't you Maya?" She tries to wriggle out of his grasp, becoming angry. "Stop it," she says through clenched teeth. "Please!" She starts to pant as her pupils begin to dilate and her eyes grow black. Sylar starts to pant too. I, in the prison of my own body beign controlled by a power hungry maniac, start to pant too. I feel my heart starting to stop. "You can control your power," I say. "No more innocent people have to die." I realize that Sylar has temporarily lost control. I use this opportunity to try to get Maya to calm down. Unfortunately, I fall to the ground and feel my body cramping. Maya yelps in fright. "I can't!" she cries. "Help!" gasps Sylar, now in control. "You're killing me." Now I was torn. If Maya lost control of her power, she could kill Sylar but also kill me. If she does somehow control it, Sylar would still be alive but then again, so would I. Maya wrinkles her brow in concentration. "Help me. _Please_." Sylar grabs Maya's sweater. Maya grunts and then I feel my heart pumping blood again. It races through my body and my body relaxes. You jackass, I cruse Sylar but he is happy. His plan has worked. Maya can function without her brother. 

She helps me up, caressing my face. "You were right," she breathes. She hugs me and exclaims, "I did it." Awkwardly, I wrap my arms around her. I stroke her hair and feel the warmth of her body pressed against mine. She then pulled away from me. "I'm going to tell my brother. He will be so proud of me." I wonder if I should follow her, seeing as how Alejandro would probably kill me the minute I stepped into the room, but then Sylar took control again while I was pondering.

I felt myself being thrown back into the prison. I groaned. Sylar stood up and began to walk back to our hotel room. I hear Maya and Alejandro arguing in Spanish. Sylar enters the room. "Maya?" he asks softly. He smiles what he imagines is a friendly smile. "Did you tell your brother the good things?" Alejandro glares at me/him. He approaches Sylar with murder in his eyes. Lord, I think. If you can hear me, please let Alejandro punch Sylar in the face.

_Hey!_

Well, you deserve it!

He starts speaking in Spanish. If he was going to kill me/ Sylar, I'd hope he'd do it quick. Sylar closes the door and asks Maya if anything was wrong. Maya is clutching a piece of paper. "This says," she manages. She looks like she's about to cry. "This says your murdered your mother." Oh shit. I forgot about that. "But I know you didn't!" rushes Maya. "You _couldn't_! You--"

"It's true," Sylar cuts her off. God it was true. I always blocked that night out of my mind. God. _God. Mom…_ "I did," he says. "I killed her." Alejandro becomes confused. I think he is asking if I am admitting it. I look at Maya and I can see her faith in me is quickly faltering. Sylar notices this and quickly tries to amend it. "When my mother found out what I could do she didn't understand," he explains. "She told me I was a monster." Oh. My. God. Are there tears? He sounds like he is about to cry. AND HE CALLS ME A GIRL! 

"My own mother tried to kill me, Maya," he says, his voice shaking. "And as I defended myself..." he pauses for dramatic effect. "It was an accident." Maya comes forward and for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me. "I understand," she breathes. I put my hands on her shoulders. Alejandro shouts at her and she shouts back. She says something else, looking at me (me!) with adoration. Alejandro tries to grab her but she refuses to go with him. I hear my name and then Dr. Suresh's. Sylar glares at Alejandro. Alejandro tries to reason with his sister but she wants to stay with me. Maya starts to cry a little and so does Alejandro but there are no tears in his eyes. Only sadness. He leaves the room and Maya starts to sob. I pull her close to me again but then Sylar screws the moment. "Everything's going to be alright Maya." He smiles. "I'll take care of you." Perfect. I am a hero in her eyes again. But for how long?

Several hours later, I was getting my things ready. Maya and I would hit the road in less than a half hour. I wasn't sure if Alejandro was coming or not but he couldn't just hitchhike all the way back to Central America, could he? I hear a knocking on the door. I think it might be Maya so I walk over to the door. "You all packed Maya?" I call out. I open the door and someone lunges at me. I only have a half second to recognize who it is and it is Sylar's least favorite Herrera twin. 

He slams me against the door and says something in Spanish. I'm pretty sure it's "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" He slams me against the door again and then Sylar takes over. "I tried to let you get out the easy way!" he hisses. Alejandro slams me against the wall. Okay, this is starting to hurt. "But you had to be persistent!" "I'm taking my sister!" he snarls. Holy crap! He speaks…English! 

He tries to slam me against the wall again but Sylar pushes him to the ground. He grabs a knife. Oh God. Please don't.

_Damn him to hell, huh?_

He stabs Alejandro in his heart, blood spraying everywhere. Then the knocking comes. And then Maya calls out my name. Oh crap. Sylar quickly strips down, grab a towel and wrap it around him. He takes some water from the leaky faucet in the bathroom and rubs it all in the hair. He doesn't need to apply it on my body; I'm sweating so much. 

I answer the door and start to rub the towel through my hair. "I didn't hear you with the water running. Is everything okay?" I ask quickly, panting. Maya's brain registers that I am in a towel. Most likely naked. Okay, definitely naked. She blinks and says. "I have to talk to you." She takes a breath. "You were right. About everything. About me, about Alejandro." Oh God. "I never meant to come in between you two," I tell her. 

_I did._

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

"He's my brother. I have to do what I can to protect him."

_Well, you obviously didn't do enough._

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

"In time, he will understand," she finishes. "Of course he will." I agree. In his grave. "And without you," she says. "I would still be somewhere in Mexico." During her speech, she comes closer to me. Very close to me. I push her hair back, not knowing what to do. Was she going to hug me or kiss me? "I just want to help you," I say lamely. "You have done that," she says breathily. "And so much more." And then she kisses me. And to my pleasure, Sylar lets me in control for a while and lets me enjoy this. I want to let her in the room, push her down on the bed and—

_Please don't say 'make love to her.' I will make you throw up, so help me God._

I couldn't do that anyway with her dead brother in the room. So I just have to content myself with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Reviews pay my rent. No they don't. But they should. Answer the poll peeps!

I wuv yoooooooooooooooooooooou.


	10. Newark

Newark, Delaware

133 miles

Maya is noticing how strange I am acting. She comes from up behind me and massages my shoulders. She asks me what's wrong. I say nothing and try to act nonchalant. She continues to massage my shoulders. I close my eyes and listen to the dull roar of the television.Maya tries to get me to respond but I ignore her. She takes my hands and squeezes it. Would she still hold my hand if she knew that it was the hand I stabbed her brother with?

She cups my face towards hers and kisses me. I kiss her back and the whole world goes away as I pull her on top of me.

……………

Maya is sleeping beside me and if I were any other person, I could fall asleep in the bed, holding her body next to mine.

But I can't sleep.

And I want to so badly. Because if I'll do, I just might wake up and find that this whole ordeal was just a dream. I close my eyes and count to ten. One…two…three…

four…five…Any second now, I'm going to hear Maya calling me. Maybe it's time to go back on the road. Maybe she has breakfast. My eyes open. I need to sleep.

But I can't. I can't get Alejandro's face out of my head. The way his eyes bugged out with the blade entered him. The sharp inhalation of breath he took when I stabbed.

_Oh, please don't take credit for that. That was _my _handiwork you know._

Please be quiet.

_Well…since you said please…_No_._

You're impossible, I think. I turn over on my side and see Maya's sleeping form. Well, I can't exactly see it; the room's too dark. I can barely make out her body. In her sleep, she turns away from me. I reach out my hands and gently rub her bare back.

_Isn't it funny how soon she'll be in that position? She'll have her back turned to you._

Shut up.

_No, wait! She's lying on the ground. _Dead! _Oh, God. It's just too funny! Imagine it! All the blood pouring out of her head and landing on the ground!_

I can't believe how _cheerful _you can be when you're about to make me about killing someone.

_Oh, I _wish_ I had that much power over you. If it were up to me, you wouldn't have slept with her tonight. _

Well then, when?

_Never, actually. If it were up to me, we would've killed the twins in Texas and gone to New York by ourselves. Oh, imagine the possibilities _Gabrrrr-y-elll, _if we had gotten their powers in Texas_.

You would've gotten those powers. Not me.

_I am he as you are he and you are me and we are all together. It's the same thing._

Quoting Beatles songs, are we? We must be getting really _bored _in that littleprison.

_Hate to tell you this _Gabe_, but you don't annoy me. Not one single bit. Because when you annoy me, I just _think _about how your face will look when you realize you've cut off the top of her head and—_

"Stop!" I cry out.Maya shifts in her sleep. She turns back to me. "Is something wrong?' she mutters drowsily. I realize I have shouted aloud. Sylar snickers as he retreats to the back of my mind. I wrap my arms around her and she buries her face into my shoulder. "Everything's okay," I tell her, pressing her body closer to mine. "Everything's fine."

_Hmphf. For now._

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my Internet stopped working just when I finished this chapter. Which is sort of why it's short. Sorry! Only two chapters remain until the end of this story which leads to the question:

Should I start on a sequel or start a new story?

Current polls:

1 vote for a sequel

2 votes for a new story

Seriously?! Only ONE of you wants another Sylar fic? If the numbers (or should I say numb_er_) don't change, I'll have to go with the other option: a new story. Those two are mine people. (Yes, I get two.) You may ask why I just don't start a new story if I don't want to start a sequel to this story but I am being nice. I love you all. I care about your feelings. If you want a sequel or a new story, review or PM me.


End file.
